1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire racks for use in washing and/or sterilizing apparatus, and more particularly to wire racks having wire components with at least one releasably secured end for receiving a removable, replaceable sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wire racks used to hold items in washing apparatus are generally coated to prevent mechanical abuse, such as denting and abrasion, to the items from direct contact with the wire components of the racks. The coating, generally nylon, cannot withstand prolonged repeated exposures to the high temperatures of the steam in washer sterilizers. The temperatures in washer-sterilizers and sterilizers for use in the health care field rise to about 250.degree. F. or greater. The coating on the racks used in such apparatus eventually breaks down and falls away from the wire components, exposing the items in the rack to mechanical abuse. Additional deterioration of the coating may occur from sharp edges on the items held in the rack.
Unless the wire components are made of a noncorrosive material, repeated exposure of the bare wire component to the moisture in the apparatus can result in corrosion of the rack, thus shortening the useful life of the rack. Where noncorrosive materials are used in the rack, the deterioration of the coating and the consequential mechanical abuse of the items held in the rack can shorten the useful lives of both the items and the rack.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rack for use in an apparatus for washing-sterilizing or sterilizing which has a prolonged useful life and which protects the items it holds from mechanical abuse. There is a further need for such a rack having a coating which will not contribute to the deterioration of the rack or the items it holds.